


Small dump of literate roleplay

by Feelingsterrorist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Begging, Captivity, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, M/M, Medieval, Pleading, Power Play, Roleplay Logs, Shushing, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsterrorist/pseuds/Feelingsterrorist
Summary: I found some chatlogs of more and less explicit roleplays and decided to add some in here. I have no idea if anybody is actually going to be willing to read this though lmaoI decided to kind of cut to the good part in most stories if ya catch my drift, hoping that would make it the slightest bit more interesting lolThis is a total mixture of everything, but I'll mostly add the general direction in the notes at the start of each chapter.Another thing I have to note is that these rps go on for MONTHS and it's all going to be out of context and kind of weird when I only post the smut so I'll... sort of fit the lore in there somewhere lolchanging the tags as I add chaptersDon't even attempt at reading this if you can't deal with constantly changing perspectives because that's pretty much what roleplay is :'D





	Small dump of literate roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a roleplay that's sort of Game Of Thrones - inspired. Very losely as you might notice lol  
> Both characters as well as houses are made up, we just generally placed the rp roughly in that time frame with those kind of dynamics. Don't expect too many references.
> 
> The basics:  
> Digory Mertillot [My character]  
> Jervis Deneye [Friend's]
> 
> I know the rp cuts out at the best part lol but it was more so focused on the whole intimidation aspect of it.
> 
> //I said it once, but I'll say it again, the perspectives switch every few paragraphs, consider yourselves warned! I personally don't think it's too bad but I suppose it could be enough to turn a lot of people off lol

Mertillot:  
I clenched my jaw more so the grunt got muffled into less than a sharp huff as another painful strike went through my left leg. My ankle felt like it'd been twisted, my feet were aching and my hair hung infront of my blue eyes. Yet the man behind me didn't seem intent on stopping anytime soon, no matter how much I was hissing. Thirty men. Dead. And father had told me I had no need for such a large body guard. If only he'd known, if only.  
"Stop!", I hissed in my demanding, sharp tone, blocking the path with my right, well foot, my eyes ablaze but I didn't manage to twist my head back with the dark haired man's hand deep in my whiteblonde hair, "Do you want to return me to my father with a broken leg?! By the gods, stop!"  
My voice was dripping with rumbling authority despite the dirt on my cheeks, ruffled clothes and my twist together strains. Not even a Deneye would be foolish enough to damage a prisoner. Not the Deneyes. Even if the one holding my arm in a bruising grip was married to a Wollf, he wouldn't dare.  
Those brutish ways were characteristic for the bastard of a father his wife called hers. Beheading political oponents, flaying them and burning down villages as an expression of power. Surely nothing the Deneye House would even consider.

Jervis:  
"Don't you worry.", I hissed back, panting slightly, as I continued to push him forward. "You're not returning to him any time soon.", with a final push that made him stumble I had managed to get him into the cell, something close to satisfaction flooding me, as my eyes fixed on him. "You're his only son, no? Let's see how much your father will be able to sacrifice to get you back.", I slammed the door to the cell shut. "You poor thing must be exhausted after battle. Better calm down a little. If you stay nice and quiet you might actually receive some water tomorrow."

Mertillot:  
I staggered and fell to the ground, cursing loudly as I felt the skin scrape off my knees and bloody my clothes, spinning around towards the man that stood in front of the cell.  
"Son of a whore. You'll regret this", I hissed venemously, blinking and jerking my head to get my dirty and twisted up strains out of my face, "Not much more to expect of a house that feels the need to kidnap enemies because their army consists of slaves and untrained children."  
My knees stung and so did my palms but I didn't grant him the satisfaction of seeing me check. I was fairly trained in battle, but only from behind my father's back so it had barely taken the man any time at all to seize me. I was still furious, knowing if I had just had a few more men I could've taken down this house's kings guard single handedly.  
Still, I was no match against the Deneye's practice of training their royal family in combat to specifically lead armies - something that came like second nature when you owned just little spaces of the land distributed between the four fractions and rogues.  
I wiped over my mouth and cringed at the taste, looking down at my bloody and dirtied hand and swallowing uneasily looking at the wound before I caught myself again, moving my leg with a groan.

Jervis:  
"Oh look at you-", I said, laughing out, waving him off. "At least our leaders don't consist of untrained children. I hope you enjoy enjoy your stay here, my lord.", I gave him another smirk, before walking away, leaving him where he was. He didn't seem hurt- Didn't have any injuries that we would've needed to heal. He'd be fine.  
Now after reporting this, I could get some rest. Battle had been exhausting, just like always. But if they never ended, you started to get used to it.

Mertillot:  
I sneered as soon as the prince had turned, wiping my palms on my cloth and hissing out in both disgust and pain as I did. Father himself had sent me to the townspeople to negotiate. Maybe next time he'd grant me at least one member of the kings guard. This wouldn't have bloody happened if I had been accompanied by them instead of soldiers that learned to swing a sword yesterday.  
Groaning out, I leaned back against one of the walls in the cell, facing the heavy door. I was shivering from pain but at least it wasn't cold. It was the cellar but outside it was still fairly warm and merciful for the year's time. I ran a hand through my hair and felt even more blood clog the strains together, probably painting it an ugly, dirty red and staining my scalp in the meantime. I barely combed through an inch before huffing in pain again and giving up, furiously lowering my eyes to the ground.  
I hoped the messenger of the Deneye house would hurry along to my father. If my captors had adopted any of their bride's ugly practises, I didn't want to be around to become a subject.

\- Skip -

Jervis:  
I walked over to the cells, carrying a bowl of water, spilling some every once in a while, but I didn't care. The prisoner was mine, exactly what my father had said. I could humiliate him all I wanted, because I've earned it.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty. I had wanted to come a bit earlier, but I had to wait until the pigs finished their breakfast. Had to wait until the bowl was free to use again.", I gave the blonde a smirk, setting it down onto the ground. Hoping I actually didn't spill more water, so at least a bit of it would be left.

Digory:  
I snapped up and out of my sleep as I heard the man's voice, my entire body hurting from the stone ground and headache from being ripped awake. I had only pushed myself up on my arms and knees as the man had stepped close enough to look into the cell.  
I swallowed dryly, my Adams apple feeling raw against the inside of my throat as I used all my remaining strength to push myself back onto my knees to sit upright to some extent at least. My green eyes were heavy and tired but most of all exhausted as they fixed onto the man's bright and well-rested ones.  
"Do you plan on making me die of thirst?", I asked in a raspy whisper, my tongue scraping against the inside of my mouth feeling like sandpaper. My thirst was consuming me but I wouldn't sink to the level the Deneye was proposing. Not at the hand of their second son. What would my father say upon my return?  
It hurt to move my eyes but I looked down at the bowl nevertheless. I was doubting if they'd let the pigs dine out of it but nevertheless I wouldn't sink onto my hands and knees to drink from it either. I'd kneel infront of my king and nobody else.  
"I refuse to drink what you're offering", I rasped out in a mutter, my authoritan voice having died down from the rasping and all-consuming thirst mixed with hunger. But my dignity was in tact. I turned my head to the side not to look at either the bowl or the man anymore.

Jervis:  
"Well, that's not my problem.", I answered, turning again. "But I would highly recommend you to. Imagine what your father would think if we told him, you decided to kill yourself instead of returning. You're his only son. I bet your father is too old to get granted another one.", I gave him another small smile, before closing the cell door behind me again. "If you're lucky, you'll get something to eat later."

Digory:  
I glared at the man's head with sharp blue eyes and swallowed, wishing death upon him. And also that he'd taken the bowl back with him. The temptation would be tripled by the time he'd stepped out of the cellar and left me alone with it but my father would surely disown me if he was to find out I had sunk to such a level.  
"Not even a Deneye would be stupid enough to kill their captives", I growled, the loudest I still managed with my throat this dry. My dry tongue kept going over my lips but didn't manage to wet then properly, "You are to return me unharmed, even Wollf would leave your sides if you were to kill a future king."  
I wasn't immortal but I was aware they couldn't possibly return me with any lasting injuries or the other kingdoms would rise up to our side. No king would be foolish enough to allow that.

Jervis:  
"Say-", I mumbled, as I turned around. "Am I threatening you? Holding a blade to your throat? No, I'm not. The water is right beside you. Drink all you want. You're right. I'm not stupid enough to kill you, but if you want to do it yourself, then you're the stupid one. There's no more pathetic death.", my eyes fixed on him again. "And before you die, you'll probably go crazy with dehydration. And then you'll drink. Don't you worry."

Digory:  
I hated the man before me. He wasn't fighting with blades but biology and that was a field that even outdid pride. I hated it and I hated the Deneye house with bright, blank fury at this exact moment.  
"This is no way to treat a royal captive", I fired back hissing, my headache intensifying, "Not even your bastard of a father would be foolish enough to assume a Mertillot would sink to this level. If I die in captivity because you refused to treat me in a way appropriate and acceptedly for a future king there will be no question of blame. My people will get the word spread. My house has its ways."  
He couldn't afford to let me kill even myself. It was more accepted for a king to die rather give up his pride. And his sons followed in that mindset. I swallowed and managed to wet my throat enough to get the next sentence out without my voice sounding too raw but would it have been a word longer, my voice would have tripped and crashed.  
"Get me something worthy for a royal captive or I will make sure everybody knows the reason for my death, Deneye."

Jervis:  
"You're not in the position to demand anything, if I may remind you.", I gave him another grin. "I'll see you around.", with that I turned and started walking down the dimly lit hall, to get out of here again.  
He'd drink. I was sure of it. The water was standing right next to him. Even if he knocked the bowl over, he'd ne licking the water of the ground in a day. Idiot. Didn't even know how to survive. He had no idea what to do or how to act and he was just desperately trying to hide that. He was basically just a kid.

Digory:  
I was fuming with hate for the man outside the cell and pulled my aching legs closer to my body, leaning against the relentless hard wall. My people would make sure my death would be common knowledge along with the reasons for it. Every house would be sparked with disgust at the Deneye's practises.  
But it would take the sacrifice of a first born to do that. At the hands of the second son of the Deneye family.  
I sneered in anger at my own desire to give in and drink the water next to me.  
I couldn't. I was the first son of the house Mertillot. I had been through training and torture at a young age. My biology wasn't going to beat me. They would have to carve beneath me or deal with the consequences of my death. I wasn't going to kneel to drink from a bowl that'd been used for slaughter-animals. I was not.

\- Skip -

Jervis:  
So that fucker had gotten what he wanted. Quite the attitude he had. My father had given in, even let him live in a fucking normal quarter.  
And I was supposed to check on him or it rather felt like I was some servant to make sure that our prisoner was enjoying his fucking stay here. I entered, without knocking, pushing the door to the quarters open. I was exhausted, I had trained half of the day, just like I was expected to. And now almost ready to fall asleep this instant.

Digory:  
My head turned towards the door and while I wasn't exactly surprised it was the second son barging in without knocking, I really had to bite my tongue not to say something that could get it cut out of my mouth. The arrogant way he'd looked at me, told me there wasn't going to be any other way but to drink out of the bowl was still apparent in my mind. Even more so, the way my chest had burned with pride as a member of the Deneye's kings guard had come to get me into the common quarters where I'd been assessed of one maid as well. The room had a bed and window as well as book shelves and while it was certainly a downgrade from what I was used to at home, the victory over Deneye made this room just that much sweeter.  
"Has there been a message from my father?", I asked, letting the book sink to my lap and turning my head towards the entering man. I wasn't quite talking to him as the maid or servant but I made sure to include that edge of arrogance in my voice still, poking at the man's pride and ego without fully leaving the comfort of safety.

Jervis:  
"I'm not your maid to deliver those to you.", I answered, still staring at him, as I shut the door behind me and stepped closer. But until now, your father didn't agree to our conditions.", my eyes trailed over his face again. His injuries had healed, only some bruises were left, but they would fade eventually. "You got what you wanted. A lit of pride you have. I wouldn't have restrained myself from the water. I would've agreed to bet you'd drink it."

Digory:  
I rose from the chair I'd been sitting on to raise my chin in pride, unwilling to let the other overtower me by more than the two inches height difference he actually wore. I felt a bit of pride having the Deneye acknowledge my higher standards in regards to dignity.  
"And that is what differentiates our houses", I said sharply without lifting my eyes away from him, trying to make up for the height difference with authority, "Dignity and pride in our position. While your father send you out onto the battle field to be slain like a common soldier, mine raised me to be a just and righteous king. With enough people beneath me to command so that us ourselves won't have to put our own lives at risk like a peasant."  
I said the last word more sharply, left hand going to my book to close it again, eyes not leaving the others dark ones.  
"Two more wars you lose and mark my words, your queen and maids will be fighting alongside your rows", I mocked with my eyes sparking in hilarity.

Jervis:  
"Dignity and pride? Tell me, if your prescious army is gone, what will you do? You can't even hold a sword. I want to see you ruling an army without even knowing anything about what it's like to be with them, among them. Right in the battle.  
I reached out, gripping his chin harshly and pushing him back a little. He stumbled and I chuckled out. "You can't even stay on your feet if someone does as much as push you a little."

Digory:  
I sneered as I caught my balance again, one arm extending to grip a table to I wouldn't actually get spilledd over the ground.  
"What a good thing we'll never have to find out how that compares", I growled out, standing back upright, noticing with dismay he'd pushed me with my back towards the wall, "As you'l never even sit on the throne in the first place."  
Cocking my chin up that still stung from his brute grip, I took another step forward but as pretty much expected, Jervis didn't step away. He could strike me down with one of his fists, but he couldn't. If he was to return me damaged, his father would spew with hatred for his son's anger.  
It had gone through my mind many times to provoke him, to take a hit to the head, even return to my kingdom with only one hand but below everything I was portraying and embodying, I knew with my young age of nineteen I was a long way from bringing up that sort of courage and self sacrifice yet.  
"You're the second born of the family", I continued, my eyes taking on that color of pride again but it was covered a little not to actually provoke the Deneye enough for him to snap. I was very aware of the dagger still by his belt, "Your best chance at ruling is if your brother took an arrow through the eye on one of your little excursions into enemy territory."  
I cocked my head slightly to the side, highering my eyebrows in silent challenge. "Oh", I made without changing my expression, "Looks like I'll have to change my word. I'm sure you're going to rule one day, however short."

Jervis:  
"My father hates my brother. He's stupid. He's wasting his time. Drinking, girls- he doesn't have anything else on his mind. He won't make a good ruler. Not now. Not ever. And my father knows that, he won't ket him get the throne.", I answered, staring back at the blonde, taking another step closer. "And once I'm king, I want to establish peace. It will depend on you someday whether that works out or not, princess."

Digory:  
I kept my eyes fixed onto the dark haired man's, jaw clenching at the demeaning title but still far from letting that lead my actions due to anger. He stepped even closer, even more into my personal space and despite all training in intimidating I'd had, his broad shoulders were making quite an impression. I did my best to stand still without drawing back, aware of the way that'd look. He was built better, sure, but brute strength didn't make him a better man than me. I could be cunning, fair and manipulating. Our positions didn't require strength or age but wits.  
"You know as well as anybody else that your father can't skip the hierarchy. Your brother will become king. If he'll be a just and fair one is to be doubted. To his death, the first born son will lead your house and army. Your soldiers, your peasants, your dragons."  
It got hard to keep looking him in the eyes and the realization of that urge to submit made me even more angry, my eyes flaring up again with newfound willpower not to give in under my hindering biology. I was royal, I was above that. Above anything else I needed to lift my mind.  
"If you want to establish peace then it is highly hindering for you to continue insulting me, Deneye", I hissed, "If your words hold truth and you will claim the throne as your own one day, we will either see eye to eye or sword to sword."

Jervis:  
"I'll tell you something. My brother is drinking himself to death right now. If he continues like that, he won't make it. And everyone here knows, he won't stop.", I said quietly, refusing to look away from the other man. "I'm going to have the throne some day.", I put my hands onto his shoulders, pushing him against the wall and holding him there. "And if you won't be my friend, then you'll be my enemy. And I'll destroy you if you choose to fight against me. Remember my words."

Digory:  
My eyes narrowed instantly and twitched out of his as I was heavily startled from Jervis' hands on my shoulders, feeling the wall at my back that I hadn't been awarely been that close to. I was less threatened than just startled and confused, both of my hands twitching to the man's arms as he pressed my shoulders back further. I didn't use my full strength but by simply pulling at his arms, they didn't budge in the least, reminding me strongly of his build.  
My hands remained at his arms and my eyebrows twitched together shortly but with a short glance down at the man's dagger at his belt, I didn't risk savagely ripping at his arms to get them off me.  
He was not to hurt me. Whatever he was trying to accomplish-- Intimidating, scaring me, I wouldn't let it work.  
"Have you gone mental?", I growled, my angry eyes fixing back into the Deneye's, "Let me go. I demand it. We'll see how you do in battle later in your life, no use trying to intimidate me now."  
I squirmed slightly, hoping he'd just let go but he didn't and my tongue ran over my lips briefly in a nervous tick, eyes staying strong.  
"Deneye. Get off me."

Jervis:  
"Oh, you demand it, princess?", I said with a small grin, leaning in just the slightest bit closer. "You can't demand anything of me. I thought I told you that already.", I ripped him off the wall, pushing him further into the room, towards his bed. "You know- I have a wife. She's going to be a great queen someday. But there's the tiny problem, I don't like women."

Digory:  
I stumbled as his hand left me, one hand darting forward at the end of an extended arm to keep myself upright by the help of the bed I had been pushed too. I shook my head slightly and jerkedly before the man's words set in, drawing a crease between my eyebrows that was no longer annoyed but at this point just confused.  
"What?", I dumbly asked, informally and ripped out of my field of understanding, "What in the gods' names are you talking about?"  
I tried to stand back upright, the hollows of my knees at the level of the bed the other had shoved me against, staggering slightly from balance loss and my body trying to adapt the rapidly changed situation.  
"Have you lost your mind?", I asked, trying to make my voice sharp but my eyes kept going to Jervis' dagger, the blade visible below the belt it was fixed at. I didn't want to risk him blindly attacking me like a wild animal. "Stay away from me."  
He'd taken a step after me and I wasn't quick enough to go around or over the bed, standing my ground with my back turned to it, my blue eyes twitching around in the attempt to make sense of his words. What was he telling me? Trying to provoke me to spread rumors and lies? Why in everything that was holy would he tell me any of that, lied or not?

Jervis:  
"Maybe I've lost my mind. I'd rather say I'm sick.", at least my teacher had told me that. I had talked to him about it once, he was more of a friend and he hadn't told anyone else, had kept that talk between us.  
I stepped closer again, placing my hand onto his chest and pushing him back again, making him slump down onto the bed. "We'll see how much of your dignity and pride you'll manage to keep, princess."

Digory:  
My eyes widened and my eyebrows draw together in horror as I finally understood where this was going. Not completely, obviously. You weren't taught about the rape of men. Not even the details about homosexuals but what you did hear was enough to make you sick. Because that's what it was. A sickness. Men were not meant to lay with men, if you found someone that even talked about it, you strung them up by their arms as an example.  
I felt fear grip my heart that made my face pale and my eyes twitch as both of my hands snapped to the man's arm on my chest, panickedly digging my nails into it. I did everything to keep my calm. I'd been through torture just to be able to withstand it in the worst moments, I'd been whipped at a young age for so long I'd kept scars but this was something else. This was nothing that had reason behind it.  
Nothing that could be forgiven if it surfaced, for neither of us.  
"Let go", I gasped out, voice so panicked I seemed to swallow it whole, squirming in horror. I kicked and more desperation gripped me when I saw just how little I was physically doing to the other. The dagger at his belt lay forgotten, my mind was spinning and confused, unable to follow what was happening but knowing it was nothing I could allow to. I dug my nails deeper into the cloth of Jervis' arm, aware of the cold that seeped through my entire body.  
Pathetic. Sure. Yes, perhaps it was.  
"Deneye-"

Jervis:  
I laughed out, completely ignoring his attempts of pushing me away. He was too panicked to concentrate on them. "Where's your pride now, huh? Your dignity? Where did it go?", I grinner, carelessly kicking my shoes off, as I crawled over him, pushing him back further and forcing myself between his legs, just so he wouldn't be able to kick me. 

Digory:  
My heart was pounding in my chest and I panickedly gasped for air again, my hands lashing out and nearly dislocating my own shoulder trying to claw at Jervis' face. I felt goosebumps creep onto my skin from disgust and fear.  
"What are you trying to do?", I sputtered out, twitching still, jaw so tense it felt like I'd crush my own teeth from the strength of my jaw any moment, "I-If you're doing this, we will both go down. Stop. Stop this at once, Deneye-"  
I had stuttered. But I was so bloody panicked I barely seemed to notice myself. Something that had been trained out of me with lashes returned at the worst of moments.  
But I felt like every breath I took was suffocating me further, like the man above me was leaning on my chest.  
His knee forced itself between my thighs and I gasped, first from pain and then the realisation he was going there. Any pride had been thrown out of the window. If father saw me like this, he'd disown me. But if Jervis went through with this, I couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. Jervis was sick. Not in the sadistic, not in any other way but this.  
If I escaped I swore to the gods I'd personally ensure he'd be prosecuted. By our kingdom or his allies.  
If.  
I had to bite my tongue not to beg because the last thing I was going to do was beg to this beast, this abdomination, this sick human being.  
"Let go", I hissed out, choking on my tongue as I trembled, feeling the older man's knee between my thighs, rendering my legs immobile.

Jervis:  
"Why?", I breathed out. "Not so brave now, are we?", I leaned in closer, tilting my head slightly, so my lips were almost brushing his face.  
I had gotten a hold of his wrists, both of them pinned down now by my own hands. "If you don't resist, you might actually enjoy it a little. Never been with another man before? Pity- It's a lot more fun than with a woman.", I leaned in further, almost pressing my lips to his ear. "No one will believe you, if you tell anyone, princess."

Digory:  
My pride flared up again but it was weaker presented through a clenched jaw and eyes that were twitchy and afraid. If anyone found out about this we'd be flayed alive. If my father found out, if anyone came in--  
It took me a second to realize how close I was to crying from desperation and bit my tongue sharply, filling my mouth with blood that pulled me back into the situation. My trembling body squirmed again, head snapping away from the man's face, lowering my shoulder away from his warm breath, doing everything to fight his grip. He didn't budge. He was older and taller and trained like a soldier. But I couldn't let him do this. I felt sick, I was afraid and panicked and I was desperately trying to reason with the man holding me down before anyone could see. Anyone could hear. Before anything happened.  
"If s-someone finds out about this, we will both be disowned", I forced out, trembling halfway through, eyes gliding out of focus and getting glassy as my body went into a panicked, stiff state, making it hard to breathe, "Flayed alive. Tortured."  
Jervis wasn't pulling back and the fear was slowly clawing its way through all of my composure and learned ways, making me forget how to properly articulate. The last chain fell, sown through by the wild panic that electrified my whole body.  
"Please", I whispered out, voice shaking even in that short word. My whole body was twitching in attempts to losen the man's grip but even if I did I knew there would be nowhere for me to go. My last hope was to reason with the man above me, however sick, "Don't. I-- Th-think about what you're doing. To yourself too- Deneye, if anybody sees this-"  
Jervis:  
"Well, life wouldn't be fun without a bit of a risk, am I right?", I said, a small smile still on my face. I wasn't even doing this because I really desired him, I just wanted him underneath me, to show him where he belonged.  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, yeah? I promise.", I said, tugging both of his hands together, so I could hold them in one of mine. My other hand started to unbutton his shirt. "You might even like it-"

Digory:  
Mad thoughts raced by in my mind. What if the Deneye house had planned this? To sacrifice a second born just to rob the Mertillot house of their heir apparent? It was mad and illogical but the way I was panting and gasping for air as I felt a hand on my chest made my blood run cold.  
This wasn't happening. It couldn't. It couldn't end like this. It wouldn't matter if the intercourse had been forced and unwilling, I would still be rendered impure and disowned. Executed alongside this sick mind.  
Tears welled up in my eyes and my arms jerked at Jervis' hand to be able to wipe them away before they could leave my glassy blue eyes but once again, I wasn't able to free my arms. My shaking gasps had turned into breathless, terrified sobs. But it didn't matter. All of my pride lay crumbled down beside me on the ground. I would be killed for this. Executed, perhaps burned alive as an example.  
I choked on my breath more frequently and trembled beneath the other man, eyes glassy and unseeing as my body again and again tried to rip itself free.  
Nineteen years of age, the only heir of the Mertillot family. I would die being known as an ill man, with an abdomination fixated deep in my brain.  
The sobs kept spilling out of my throat as I blindly ripped at his restraining hands, in my frenzy even managing to get one of my hands out before just a second later it got recaptured, too paralyzed to fight it.

Jervis:  
He was crying, sobbing- I saw the tears streaming down his face. "Oh come on, I didn't expect you to crack this quickly, kid.", I watched him for a little longer, telling myself that I shouldn't feel bad. He was the enemy. I had killed his men on the battle field. "Shh, calm down. I won't hurt you, I won't hurt you-", my other hand continued to work on his shirt, finally getting it opened, parting it slightly. I'd just let him keep it on, I better payed attention to not letting go of his hands.

Digory:  
Jervis' words pierced my ears like daggers. Any question of how far this man would go were answered in an instant. I wasn't immune to his mocking but it didn't hurt as much as I would have to have expected from the way my resolve had crumbled.  
I didn't know why he was doing this, if there was a plan behind it or if it came as an impulse as a homosexual to drag others down with them. I would have expected a lot from the house Deneye due to their affiltration with the Wollf heir but this extended way beyond any sort of mental borders. Maybe it was useless to reason with this man, this beast, but in my desperation I tried to nevertheless.  
I could barely make out the older man's sillhouette through the film of tears that were streaming down my face as if I'd gotten lashed for hours. But the fear I was feeling was greater than the one I felt on the battlefield. If you died there, your soul entered the Eternal Afterlife. But if you got killed after committing extramarital indecency with one your own gender--  
"Please", I gasped out again, eyes so blurry I couldn't make out the other man's face anymore. I flinched and recoiled violently as his hand went to part my cloth, "I-I'll grant you what you want. Money, I-I can send you men, soldiers--"  
All of my resolve had crumbled. I would've died for my kingdom but if this were to happen then I would die a castaway. Dishonered, forgotten, in vain and agony.  
"Don't do this to me, Jervis-", I finally lowered myself enough to use his first name in panicked pleading.

Jervis:  
My eyes twitched to him, fixing on his eyes again. "I'm not stopping. The sooner you accept it, the better." And he wouldn't even tell anyone about this.  
My hand went to his trousers, starting to unbutton them quickly. "I keep my promises, if I said I wasn't going to hurt you, then I won't do it.", I made quick work of the buttons, trying to push his trousers down as far as possible. "I can even turn you around, so you won't have to look at me, how does that sound?", I said with a small grin, before leaning back to flip him onto his stomach.

Digory:  
I was roughly handled onto my stomach and keened in desperation, able to rip my left hand out of his grip and uselessly clawing at the bedding beneath us to get myself away. I managed to drag myself away multiple inches, kicking out instinctively before my right hand still in the man's grip got twisted and I cried out, getting dragged back to him, feeling as if any air left my lungs from the suffocating feeling of a hand on my back between my shoulderblades to keep me down.  
I didn't know why Jervis kept repeating he wasn't going to injure me. He couldn't be oblivious to what all of this meant, to what this made him-- and me.  
Degenerates. Monsters. Abominations.  
I wasn't scared of him hurting me, I wasn't scared of him going slow or fast. Neither made a difference in what was happening. But i was panicked out of my mind and unable to voice anything.  
I would've rather lost my hand. An eye. Gotten a scar through my face.  
That was explainable. Treatable. That could be forgiven and forgotten. Not this. None of this. If Jervis went through with this infront of the judges it would be as much his fault as my own.  
I wasn't ready to die. I wasn't ready to be ruined like this. Not now, not at any point in time.  
An insane thought raced through my mind that urged me to smother myself to death on the bed before me. To escape this. To stop Jervis.  
My stomach twisted painfully, making me sick as I remembered a story told by a servant about a sick man not stopping upon his victims falling unconscious.  
I gagged in horror and fear, half smothering my face on the mattress, tasting the tears that seeped through the fabric. I felt hyper aware of every inch of my body. My shoulders that would snap out of their capsules if bent any further, my bare stomach and chest fluttering with my flat, irregular breath on the bed sheet and two heavy legs that kept my own thighs grounded and spread at an almost painful angle.

Jervis:  
"Hey, hey, hey- calm down.", I mumbled, as I saw him gagging. "You scared of someone seeing, kid? The doors locked. From the inside. No one will get in anytime soon.", I leaned in, pressing a short kiss to the back of his head. "Stop whining, I didn't even start yet.", he had thrown everything aside. His pride, dignity- something he had put over his own life and now he had just thrown it away.

Digory:  
The door was locked? I hadn't noticed him locking it but I wanted to believe him so badly. Feeling his lips on the back of my head made my whole body tremble and my fingers dug into my palm as a result from my completely tense body. Why would he do this if not to ruin me?  
To make my father disown more? Why would he make me go through this if not for that?  
His response had caused me to shakingly swallow and calm down from the shock of him leaning to kiss the back of my head. My mind was still spinning but my body had calmed down from shutting down completely. I was now quietly crying, body tensing but no longer gagging with the sobs, forehead pressed into the tear soaked mattress.  
"Wh-Why--", I managed to get out between gasps, trying to pull myself away anew but failing. My spine lifted off the mattress weakly in one of the last attempts I managed with my energy drained from crying already, "Why a-are you--"

Jervis:  
"Because you're the enemy. And because I didn't have a good fuck in ages.", I replied, still staring down at him. I'd stick to my promise. I wouldn't hurt him, he'd be fine.  
I continued to hold his hands in a harsh grip, but he'd probably be able to free them easily. Not that I cared. He was too panicked to think rationally. "And because you'll remember this. Forever."  
I pulled his pants further down, almost relishing in every single shiver that went down his spine.

Digory:  
I wanted to deny him. Maybe to take away his reason, maybe because I just wanted to defy him but I knew he was right. I wouldn't come back from this. I would grow up with this in my mind. Not with a battle that traumatized me, not with a sight or injury or someone close to me dying. But with me getting turned into this monster. Into another of the sick ones.  
Jervis would have me at his mercy just as I did him. If he decided to sacrifice himself just to take me down, he would be able to. He was forming a suicide pact against my will.  
His words were vile and brutal, fitting his actions and they hit every mark they meant to.  
This would traumatize and destroy me. Give me something I would need to hide during all my life.  
I felt the bed sheet sticking to my face from the tears soaking it, gasping for air weakly as I curled my spine upwards, burying my face in the mattress even further as I felt Jervis tug down the fabric of my trousers.  
I was scared. I was terrified as I couldn't remember myself being since childhood. Since my first battle. Since that fear had been whipped out of me. But with all of my practises laying forgotten, I had once more been reduced to that.  
"I-I get it", I choked out in desperateness that didn't even believe in an escape anymore, blindly clawing for any way out, "I-I'll remember, y-you dont- don't have to--"

Jervis:  
"You won't stop me.", I answered quietly. If I traumatised him, made him fear me- that was for the better. "Now, I don't expect you to know much about how this works. But I need to prepare you. So it won't hurt. If you accept, it'll hurt less. Open your mouth, I need to get my finger coated. In saliva. Just do it.", I said quietly, leaning in again, to press a kiss to his shoulder, just because that would make him tremble beautifully.

Digory:  
I shivered again, feeling the man's hot breath on my shoulder and throat but this time I had no space to twitch away to.  
I wanted to beg again but deep down I knew it wouldn't do me any good except humiliate me further. And a future king would have to take anything thrown at him. But not this. Not something like this. That had never been mentioned.  
Jervis' voice was almost soothingly soft and my mind fought my body that wanted to give in and let this go by quicker. I believed that the Deneye would make it hurt if I didn't comply and my cowardly side promptly ripped control to its side, trying to preserve, trying to keep my physical body from harm.  
I had never felt as degraded as in just this moment but my frenzied mind was beyond caring, the tears making my cheeks sticky and the fear rendered my body immobile.  
I wished I had enough fight left in me to even consider biting the other but I had been reduced and beaten down into a shadow of myself. Sobbing again, I parted my lips. The urge to preserve myself, to keep myself from unnecessary harm took over and I gagged with soft disgust as I tasted the man's fingers on my tongue.  
Jervis:  
He wouldn't bite down, I knew that much. He wouldn't. I held my fingers still, letting him do the work and no matter how careful I was, he still gagged. But that wasn't my fault.  
He was still crying, but at least he had complied. "You won't get hurt, don't worry.", I praised him, carefully pulling my fingers from his mouth in the next moment. "It might just be a little uncomfortable, yeah?", I mumbled, giving him a smile that he wouldn't be able to see. I let my fingers trail down his back, watching him shover again,before I slowly started to insert one. I really didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted him to remember this.

Digory:  
I choked on a sob, my fingers unnaturally bending as I curled my spine off the mattress, held down by the man above me. I was still crying, even unable to supress a whimper of disgust and fear as I felt the man beginning to work his finger inside of me.  
This was a sin. If anybody found out, if Jervis ever got caught he'd take me down with him. I wouldn't be remembered, I would be erased out of my house's history, would get burned alive or flayed or strung up. Jervis was doing that to me. Right now, he was taking me with him. I choked on my panicked sobs, because the feeling wasn't painful but instead seemed to dig itself into my mind which felt way worse.  
"Pl-please", I gasped again, terrified and my eyes pressed shut as my arms twitched in an attempt to remove them out of his grip that only tightened, "Y-- Th-there is a death penalty on-- On--"  
I trembled beneath him, my entire body tensing, every muscle in my body hardening at once as I whimpered and keened high in my throat, unable to finish the sentence.

Jervis:  
"There's a death penalty for everything.", I answered quietly, eyes fixed on him. "Just relax, come on.", I said softly, carefully moving my finger, trying to find his prostate. He'd definitely be fine, once I've found that-  
Everything inside of me screamed to stop being this gentle, but then again I couldn't really hurt him. Couldn't leave any traces. And him trying to hide his pleasure might even be more fun that causing him pain.  
Digory:  
I pressed my eyes shut and in the next moment almost choked on my sob as my whole body vibrated. My eyes shot open and I heard a strangled sound escape my throat that both surprised and terrified me, feeling something go through me that extended everything I'd ever felt prior. I barely managed to gulp down another breath before that lightning of sensation bolted through my body again and made me melt into the mattress, head spinning as another sound escaped me, this time an actual moan. It took me multiple seconds for me to realize that and when I did, my face flared up a bright red, eyes wide and teary but my body had been shocked too much to continue crying. My eyes stayed wide open and I held my breath, cheeks as hot as the rest of my body felt.  
What in the gods' names-- Not even burying my face deep into the mattress surpressed the strangled moan that escaped me and ripping at Jervis' hands to get my arm out of his grip, I had nothing to stifle it with.  
What was this? The feeling of the gods disapproving? Abandoning me? It didn't feel like it, hell--  
Jervis:  
A grin formed on my face, as he moaned. Found it. I continued to brush over that spot, leaning in further. "Listen here- you better try to stay quiet. We wouldn't want some maid to hear, right?" His body had relaxed, he had completely sunken down onto the mattress, oh hopefully he'd remember this state years later. I did this to him, I could turn him into mush in my hands if I wanted. They future king of the Mertillots- oh yes, if only they could see him now.

Digory:  
I felt my face heat up more if that was even possible at this point, eyes nearly rolling back in my head as I felt like my whole mind got blurred from the pleasure coarsing through me. I'd never laid with a woman, naturally, as an unmarried man. To get thrown into something like this heads first was more than overwhelming for me. I had no comparison, not even an idea this sort of pleasure existed beforehand as I trembled and quivered below the older man.  
I tried desperately to cling to any form of rational thought but couldn't with the bright, numbing sensation everywhere, even to my fingertips.  
"No-", I gasped out, another strangled moan following soon after as I nearly smothered myself with the bedsheet beneath me. Any discomfort laid forgotten and I had to do my best to stay in the situation. I'd never understood how this sickness could spread. But if it turned you to feel like this it was easy to follow if you were weaker minded. Or young and impressionable.  
It was probably a good thing the public wasn't knowing of this, half of the kingdom would crumble beneath the temptation.  
I had begun panting and all that could be considered rational thoughts had left my mind.  
No, god, this was wrong. As a future heir of the Mertillot house I couldn't dare give in, I couldn't--  
Couldn't...  
"No", I gasped inaudibly, into the mattress. Father, forgive me.

Jervis:  
"This doesn't look like a no to me.", I answered quietly and that wasn't even a lie. He was almost trembling- God-  
Did he have that sickness as well? Couldn'the be with woman as well? He was enjoying this more than I'd think someone would. "It's not that bad now, is it?", I said with a soft chuckle, slowly adding a second finger, but never stopping to brush that spot. Oh he was looking fucking beautiful right now. This suited him way more than all those arrogant and hateful looks, for sure.

Digory:  
I felt a burning sensation as the other added a second finger but the feeling got quickly blurred as he brushed that spot again, making my body quiver. I could barely decide between moaning and gasping for air anymore, feeling lightheaded as if from sleep deprivation and I couldn't even see through my eyes anymore.  
I'd long stopped crying, still feeling the wetness on my cheeks and the bed sheet as I shivered beneath Jervis, trying to rip myself back into the situation, trying to claw and glue my composure back together but I couldn't concentrate for long enough, the dark-haired man barely giving me a second to breathe.  
How could something like this feel good? Shouldn't it feel wrong, disgusting, repulsive? Had Jervis drugged me? Was this Satan's touch, driving me mad to drag me to hell? I didn't know, all I knew was that this replaced everything I'd ever found pleasurable or worthwhile.  
My voice kept getting stuck in my throat, the words unable to roll over my tongue that twisted in another groan, feeling even my fingers relax, the bruising grip Jervis' had held me in almost seeming to fade. I was too lost to think more of it, too distracted to even begin to form any sort of plan to escape.  
My mental battle to resist the devil's temptation was still going but I knew I was young and weak, especially when the sin was presented like this. Yet it hadn't been my choice. It had been fate. This hadn't been my decision. I tried to hold onto that but my grip was slipping.

\- Skip to the end -

Jervis:  
I was playing with the thought of putting a hand over his mouth, every once in a while, when he got too loud, but he was moaning so beautifully, how was I supposed to silence that?  
I was close, really fucking close, but I would hold back. Yeah, I'd definitely hold back to see him crumbling beneath me. This had been a reason for me to do this. To force him to enjoy it. I sped up the movements of my hand slightly, desperately trying to get him off before me.  
And still my eyes shut tightly, as another quiet moan escaped. He just felt fucking perfect around me. 

Digory:  
I was whimpering, both of my arms on either side of me, hands tangled in the bed sheet. My cheeks were flaring hot, my eyes shut and kept rolling back further as I helplessly moaned once more, mind so far gone even threats of the worst of torture wouldn't get me grounded again. How could I have known something like this existed on earth? I was young, I had barely seen anything of life yet. Why was my fate to find out like this?  
My stomach fluttered as Jervis' hand's pace quickened and I saw nothing but white as fireworks went off before my eyes, barely able to keep myself upright as a hot wave of pleasure washed over me with such force it swept away all thoughts and senses together with it.  
I cried out as I came, body burning hot and close to numbing, almost hyperventilating as my body forgot of the urge to breathe.  
I would've loved to say the pleasure had made it worse but nothing of this had felt like something heaven would disapprove of. If it was, wouldn't the almighty ones have made it painful and repulsive? Then again, the devil was known to fight with the best of feelings to deceive you.  
I collapsed down onto the tear and sweat soaked bed, eyes still shut as I concentrated on getting air back into my lungs, still feeling like I was flying up in the clouds.

Jervis:  
I moaned out again when he shuddered and came, screwing my eyes shut, not able to hold the moan back, that escaped.  
As soon as I felt like I was conscious again, I let him collapse onto the mattress, gently lowering him again. "Remember this Mertillot. Even though I'd gladly remind you of this at any time.", I pulled out of him, when I leaned back, fixing my clothes quickly, wiping my hand on the sheets.

Digory:  
I slumped down onto the mattress, gasping for air as I shifted not to smother my face down onto the bed sheet. I was still panting and only half conscious but the high faded a few seconds later, leaving me with a bitter aftertaste and a burning sensation.  
I gasped out again, blue eyes blinking open as I pulled the blanket over my lower body, inching away from the dark haired man, unable to meet his eyes with my bright red cheeks and glazed over eyes.  
I clutched the sheet tighter and my eyes closed again as I shivered from the cold of the room and the way the man's seed dripped out of me, harshly slamming me back down onto the ground and point in time.  
My throat felt dry and my stomach sank in pained realization, the tears welling up as quickly as they had left just minutes prior.  
I'd been soiled. Even if nobody found out, even if I never had to stand up to this, I'd been taken by no other than a member of an enemy house. An abomination. Just like me. No different from me.  
I'd been weak, I'd been tempted, I'd been crashed down to where nobody's soul was to be redeemed from.  
I sobbed out, tensely clawing the cover closer to my trembling body, my blue eyes open but unable to meet the other's, emptily staying on the bedsheet where I'd laid just seconds prior.

Jervis:  
"Look at you-", I mumbled, shaking my head slightly at him, a chuckle escaping. "You better get dressed, before a maid comes in to serve you the dinner you've demanded.", his eyes were scared he was crying and now he would look at me this way every time I entered the room. "Because you look too pathetic for some future king right now.", I gave him another smile, quickly running a hand through my hair, before I started walking towards the door.  
Digory:  
How was I ever supposed to sit upon the throne my father had held? Knowing this had happened? Knowing that when I died, I'd see none of my ancestors, that I wouldn't be remembered as a king but a monster? A sick mind?  
Jervis before me bore no shame. Committing a crime like this just seconds prior and he was already smiling again, without a care in the world. Mocking me, putting me to shame while he'd done the same act less than five minutes ago.  
I was still sore and burning, a sensation I hadn't felt before, numbed my the devil's work on my senses. All I felt now was disgust and regret. Had he infected me? Had it been in there all along, in me? Waiting to be freed? Was I weak? Too weak to be a future king? I didn't know, I held no answer to those questions.  
Right now, I didn't feel nineteen, I barely felt half my age. It had been forced but what wasn't? I bore no scars, no marks from what had happened. Nothing to explain, nothing to prove. I hadn't even fought enough for Jervis to be forced to injure me seriously. His brute strength had been enough, his dagger lay unused by his belt.  
And I'd been scared. By the gods, had I been scared. I wasn't fit to be king, not now, not ever. Jervis was right, he'd both broken my body and soul. I couldn't hold an oath with a body and mind like this. I couldn't pick up the sword and ceptar my ancestors had carried.  
My flat right hand pressed against my lips and I gagged, eyes closing as I felt more of the burning consume my body. A mere shadow of what was toppling over me from high above.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, if anybody's interested in this at all? :') Whether I should post more? I still have a few chapters worth of chatlog but it's pretty much all over the place.
> 
> Like I said, might add a few more chapters of random shit, might not idk
> 
> If you want to talk or rp or anything like that, feel free to message me too I guess lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
